Unreleased Caduceus Report 0: Absolute Sin
by Khiash
Summary: Adam hangs from a thread of life, which is being protected by a very powerful strain of Savato. The greatest specialists of GUILT must all work together to finally put a stop to the pathogen.
1. 1: Briefing

TRAUMA CENTER: UNRELEASED CADUCEUS REPORT 0 "Absolute Sin"

**A/N:** I own absolutely nothing. I do not own ATLUS nor the Trauma Center series nor anything affiliated with those

"I have no information on this, Stiles." Victor, a doctor from A&E, was speaking with Derek Stiles, the hero who put an end to the Gangilated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin, or GUILT. Overcoming the odds, and even being stricken with GUILT itself, Derek can be considered no less than a godsend of a surgeon. Funny that 'godsend' is mentioned, as Derek possesses the Hands of Asclepias, or Healing Touch - the magical ability descended from Hermes which allowed time to significantly slow down or even stop to ensure that a patient would stabilize.

"Well, we're operating on the final thread of life of Adam himself. I'm not exactly surprised." replied Derek. To eradicate Adam of GUILT would be eradicating the original cause of it, and Adam's almost zombified life.

"Doctor, if I may?"

A very familiar female's voice which brought Derek to a smug grin accompanied a striking young nurse in the pink Caduceus uniform

"What is it, Nurse Angie?" questioned Victor. "Did you find something in Dr. Blackwell - er, your father's lab?"

Angie shook her head, her nurse cap brushing her hair into her face. "Kind of. This black serum was labelled 'FINAL DAY'. What does that mean?"

"Provided this follows the patterns of GUILT, the final day, Saturday, is Savato. I've dealt with Savato before, so it should be standard procedure." responded Derek with determination.

Victor nodded. _So that's what those unreleased Caduceus reports were about,_ he thought to himself. Aloud, he directed to Derek, "Before you get too overconfident, remember that this is Adam's last stand. There's no doubt it will be mutated beyond that strain of Savato that Director Hoffman had."

Angie recalled the past. "...I'm not exactly confident with Savato, my father having contracted the GUILT."

Victor folded his arms. "Let us go over the procedure for Savato then. Remember, Angie, you're the go-to nurse for Derek when he works with GUILT. If you can't handle this, we don't know where to go."

Derek proceeded. "We need you." Derek pointed at himself, Victor, and Naomi Kimishima who was scribbling signatures left and right for approval for the operation. "The entire world needs you. **I** need you."

Angie took a breath. "So.. we make an incision, and we find the heart. Savato would have made a web which siphons the heartbeat for Savato's own energy.. We use the scalpel on it, correct?"

Victor nodded. "That's right. However, there was a catch to the web."

Angie quickly regained composure. "Yes. The scalpel will melt upon touching the web."

"And?"

"If we wait too long to cut the web, the vitals will take a critical blow."

"See, Angie? Not that bad." Victor smiled. This is rather rare. "Savato may attempt to replenish its web. This is perfectly okay. We just have to use our newer scalar laser on the Savato organisms. I don't want to risk the more inferior laser being ineffective."

"Alright," agreed Angie.

"I was about to suggest that, actually." said Derek in surprise.

"Sure you were." Victor dismissed that and proceeded. "The pattern will continue. Savato will likely move throughout the heart making webs."

"The parasite will stop in time. That is when the true battle begins." said Derek.

"Yes. The laser can dissolve Savato's shell-like armour, until you're able to slash at it directly with the scalpel."

Angie started preparing the surgical equipment. "The sutures will be necessary as Savato may make lacerations."

"You're on a roll here, Angie. Just take it from here." said Derek with a smile.

"Savato will stop moving after a few direct blows, at which point you have to inject this FINAL DAY serum into Savato directly. Derek, your healing touch is necessary as all time will completely stop - if you've told me the truth, anyways - to inject the FINAL DAY a second time, causing Savato to be annihilated."

Derek suddenly came to a realization. "How will this strain be different, though? What will we do if it's a desperate situation?"

Naomi Kimishima then stood up from where she was filing paperwork necessary for the upcoming operation. She too possessed the Hands of Asclepias. "Then we will need both power of our Healing Touch, maybe even together."

A trembling voice can be heard in the center of where the now four doctors were meeting - the voice could come from none other than Adam himself.

_You say it like you're sure it will work_. Adam's mouth didn't even move. Well, stranger things have happened. _Do you not feel fear, false prophets? After all, with my mortal death becomes immortal life. It is very simple to make a mistake.. one mistake could change the tide of the world. Do you accept the world's life in your hands, defiler of humane acts?_

Derek was not fazed whatsoever by Adam's induction of fear. "Humane acts... hah! We make the land more blissful to live in. We allow all a chance of life!"

Naomi, resolved, joined Derek. "If my thread will be severed prematurely, then I shall prevent any others from sharing my fate!"

"Like I said when you faced Pempti.. **give 'em hell!**" Victor told the master surgeons. "I'll be on support for this one."

"Chiral reaction found in the... brain. The procedure should still be the same." Angie got the set of tools - and a rather uncommon one, the bone drill, ready on the side of the operating table. "We have about ten minutes to complete this operation, as Savato will be draining the electric impulses from the brain.

"Good luck, Doctor Stiles and Doctor Kimishima."


	2. 2: Starting the Operation

Unreleased Caduceus Report #0: Absolute Sin CHAPTER TWO: Starting the Operation

**A/N:** I own everything that is written in this story. Replace "everything" with "nothing" in the previous sentence where applicable. Hello Kitty.

"We've done this numerous times in the past. Show me why I shouldn't look down on you, Stiles." Victor crossed his arms and gave Derek his _'gee-I've-been-saved-by-Fox-how-swell' _look. Trust me, it looks just like Falco.

"...Right, thanks a bunch Victor," responded a sarcastic Derek. "now antibiotic gel, please."

Sterilize the incision area, then proceed to open the patient, or in this case Adam's, head. The Savato was infecting the brain and there was to be no time wasted.

"I'll handle the drilling, Dr. Stiles." Naomi Kimishima was not at all hesitant to say that, which would be rather unnerving for somebody who didn't know that she's a doctor. "We're only removing one portion of the cranium, right? Mark down the areas and I will begin."

Angie began directing the trio of doctors in the operating room. "Victor, please stand by and keep an eye on the patient's vitals. Dr. Stiles, the forceps are ready. Okay, now Dr. Kimishima, can you hold this flap using..."

About a minute later, the plating of the target brain area was lifted.

What the four doctors saw was horrid beyond recognition - the brain was blackened as if it were fried and it's looking beyond recognition of a human organ. The webbing that Savato makes coated some of the brain in its typical gray strings. What they could not see, however, was Savato itself.

"Victor, is Savato-"

"Yeah, Derek." interrupted Victor. "That thing is actually absorbing the brain waves rather than the heart beat, and that's what caused both the brain to appear inhumane and for this Savato strain to mutate a third time."

Angie then took over. "We don't know what to expect, but this is still Savato. We have to cautiously continue on."

A rubbery white hand reached out. "Scalpel," asked Derek. The first step of Savato: Using the scalpel, cut the webs that Savato makes.

A short, blade-ended metal cylinder appeared in Derek's hand by Angie. It immediately severed a web into two, causing it to snap and dissolve away quickly. But the web was not the only thing to dissolve. Derek pulled the scalpel up, and he immediately noticed that it was duller than it should be.

"Hmm, the scalpels still melt? Should have seen that coming," said Derek. "Another scalpel, please."

"The vitals are dropping!" Victor was glancing over at the EKG at the time. The vitals read 60, which is not a very settling number at any time.

The attention diverted back to the brain where the Chiral Reaction was positive. "Derek, I shouldn't have to ask, but are you really that careless with a blade?" Victor lowered his tone to Derek, but only relatively, to his previous interjection regarding the patient's vitals.

Dr. Stiles knew better than to argue, so he too looked at the operating table. He was definitely fazed by what happened - the direction in which Derek severed Savato's web left a deep laceration, rather dangerous especially given the location where it is.

"Relax. This is to be expected from Savato. I saw that the laceration appeared shortly after Dr. Stiles severed the part of web. Can I get the sutures? Thanks." Naomi quickly got to work with the needle and thread, the latter which melded instantaneously with the wound and closed the laceration nearly right away. The age of medical science was a golden one with the technologies like this one.

"..My apologies. Continue on, but the vitals are getting low." After that small amount of time, the EKG started making its continuous beeping sounds in quicker succession. The vitals read 55, which was at a non-lethal but unsafe level. "Small Savato bodies detected. Be sure to use the laser before they band together and cause problems. Also, the scalpel is ready, Dr. Stiles." Angie was on top of things.

"I'll handle the laser. Should we wait until the small Savato bodies are eliminated before proceeding?" inquired Naomi, now incinerating the spawns of Savato with no problems.

Derek nodded. "Yeah. I'll handle the patient's vitals while you're at it. We have to be ready for anything..."

**R&R! It's different from R&D. Or is it?**


End file.
